1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening mechanism, more particularly to a fastening mechanism for easy removal of a casing and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, 3C products in the market, apart from having greater efficiencies, have also been improving the appearance of their designs. In particular, more and more customers tend to pursue products that can reflect their own personalities and products that can permit change in their appearance. For example, many mobile phones nowadays have replaceable casings.
Notebook computers have also catch up with this trend, and there are presented some models with replaceable casings. At present, a fastening mechanism includes two parts, one of which is used for fastening a decorative plate, and the other one of which is used for detaching the decorative plate. The fastening mechanism occupies a substantial space. Hence, the current development is to provide a fastening mechanism that can facilitate assembly and disassembly of the decorative plate and that does not occupy a substantial space.